Colision
by MrRayney
Summary: Durante una misión de rescate, los integrantes de Young Justice tienen un problema con un agujero de gusano y terminan aterrizando en Jump City. Un crossover entre Young Justice y Teen Titans. Parejas: BBRae, RobStar, Spitfire, Flinx, SuperMartian y mas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Birds of a feather flock together?**_

_**Escrita por TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**_

_**Traducida por MrRayney**_

Esta fue la historia ganadora en mi página de Facebook la cual sometí a votación ya que la persona que escribió esta historia se volvió mi autor favorito y se marchó, por lo que traduzco esta historia en su honor y puedan saber lo gran escritor que es, se trata como pudieron ver sobre un crossover entre Teen Titans y Young Justice, la razón de porque lo pongo aquí y no en la sección de crossover, es que seamos sinceros, nadie va al a sección de crossover.

Para no crear confusión entre los personajes, los del universo de Teen Titans llevaran las iniciales de TT y los de Young Justice las iniciales YJ. Espero que disfruten de esta historia.

_**Los personajes tanto de Young Justice y Teen Titans no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia presentada, pues son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hago por traducirla.**_

* * *

_**Colisión**_

_**Capítulo 1: Viajando entre dimensiones**_

—Kid Flash…reconocido…— Dijo la voz computarizada haciendo eco en la caverna. Aun vestido con sus ropas de civil, Kid Flash salió del portal mientras masticaba un trozo de piza mientras sostenía una caja de pizza con la otra mano. Mientras se chupaba los dedos, Artemisa lo observo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Llegas tarde y aun no te has puesto tu uniforme— Le regaño Artemis con desprecio.

— ¿Quieres un poco de pizza?— Respondió Wally sin sentirse mínimamente intimidado.

La arquera simplemente profundizo el ceño y comenzó a marcharse.

—No me gustaría dejar esperando a Batman, si fuera tú—

Wally dejó caer la caja de pizza sorprendido por las palabras de su compañera.

— ¿Quieres decir que finalmente tenemos una misión?—

— ¡Duh!—

Wally ignoro eso y simplemente recogió la caja.

—Así que… ¿A dónde vamos?— Pregunto mientras seguía a la chica bastante enojada.

—No estoy del todo segura. Lo único que sé, es que es una misión fuera del planeta—

— ¿Quieres decir que vamos a Marte?—

Artemisa simplemente suspiro impacientemente.

—Sabría más sobre todo esto si Batman no me hubiera enviado a buscarte. Eres un bobo, Wally ¿Por qué no puedes tomar todo esto más en serio? Yo sé que no eres estúpido, después de todo somos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia. Es un honor y un privilegio ser un miembro de este equipo ¿Sabes cuantos compinches matarían por estar en nuestro lugar?—

Wally simplemente se comió el último trozo de pizza y tiro la caja vacío en el bote de la basura.

— ¿Cuánto puedes comer?— Pregunto algo asqueada— Siempre que te veo, estas comiendo—

—Necesito energía—

—Tal vez si pensaras antes de actuar, no necesitarías tanta energía—

Antes de que Wally pudiera responder, llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Batman y el resto del equipo esperando por los dos. Batman estaba en el medio de la habitación, con el rostro estoico sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero Wally podía decir que se encontraba molesto.

—Gracias por estar con notros, Sr. West— Saludo el caballero de la noche con un tono monótono, reconociendo la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Siento llegar tarde…señor…quiero decir Batman—

Batman simplemente ignoro las disculpas de Wally y se dirigio a una de las consolas de la habitación y comenzó a teclear un par de cosas. Un holograma de un extraño mundo apareció sobre todos ellos. Parecía un lugar desolado.

—Se trata de Epsilon Eridani 4. Se encuentra a diez años luz de la Tierra. Una nave consular del sistema rigiliano se ha estrellado allí y han solicitado nuestra ayuda para rescatar a los supervivientes. Desafortunadamente no contamos con alguien disponible dentro de la Liga de la Justicia, por lo que solo nos queda enviarlos a ustedes—

—Gracias por la confianza— Murmuro Connor en voz baja.

—Si usted se centrara más en su entrenamiento, sería capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión por sí mismo, Superboy. En cualquier caso, esta sería una perfecta misión de entrenamiento para todos ustedes—

— ¿Cómo vamos a llegar Batman?— Pregunto Aqualad.

—Viajaran en la nave de M'gann a través de un jump portal. Eso debería llevarlos al instante. Esa será la parte fácil de su misión. Epsilon Eridani 4 es un planeta hostil. El ambiente es apenas habitable para los seres humanos y la mayor parte de su superficie es una espesa selva llena de depredadores mortales. Van a salir de inmediato o por lo menos, una vez que Kid Flash se haya puesto su uniforme—

Wally salió rápidamente de la habitación y en una fracción de segundos ya estaba de vuelta, luciendo su traje de superhéroe.

—Muchas gracias, Sr. West— Dijo Batman mientras veía a Wally abordar la nave con el resto de su equipo.

—Recuerden su entrenamiento. Su poder más valioso reside entre sus orejas, úsenlo. No tomen riesgos innecesarios, si no son capaces de salvarlos, salgan lo más pronto posible y vuelvan. Buena suerte—

Megan se acomodó en el asiento del piloto de su nave espacial mientras comprobaba la lista previa al vuelo. Luego trazo el curso del jump portal, que se encontraba situado a 1.500.000 kilómetros de la Tierra en el punto de Lagrange L2.

—El jump portal esta pre programado para nosotros— Anuncio Megan a sus compañeros de equipo— Debemos llegar al portal 56 minutos después de que salgamos de la órbita terrestre—

La nave espacial despego y comenzó a volar empinadamente hacia la ionosfera. Wally observo con alegría como la nave se elevó más y más alto, mientras recitaba todo tipo de jergas técnicas y científicas que había escuchado de Artemisa, que por alguna razón se encontraba sentada junto a él. Ella simplemente frunció el ceño, lamentándose haberse sentado en ese lugar.

— ¿Sabes tan siquiera lo que es un punto de Lagrange L2?— Pregunto ella.

—No, pero tengo la sensación de que vas a decírmelo—

Ignorando su comentario sarcástico, procedió a explicárselo.

—Los puntos de Lagrange son cinco posiciones en una configuración orbital donde un objeto pequeño puede ser afectado por la gravedad, teóricamente estacionario respecto a dos objetos más grandes. L2 es un punto que está a 1,5 millones de kilómetros de la tierra que forma una línea recta a través de la tierra y el sol—

—Suena tan emocionante— Comento èl de manera aburrida.

Robin y Aqualad simplemente se rieron, mientras que Connor se mantuvo callado como siempre. Megan simplemente le sonrió y lo invito a sentarse a su lado en el asiento del piloto, pero él tan solo se negó.

Treinta minutos más tarde un fuerte pitido comenzó a escucharse, el cual provenía de la consola del piloto. Megan apretó un botón y la voz de Batman comenzó a escucharse por los altavoces.

—Tengo malas noticias para ustedes. Acaba de llevarse a cabo una erupción solar y la tormenta iónica deberá haberlos alcanzado antes de que puedan llegar al jump portal. Creemos que será anormalmente poderosa—

Megan comenzó a pulsar algunos botones de su consola.

—Estaremos bien, Batman. Los escudos de la nave deberán mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier tipo de radiación. Podemos continuar con la misión—

— ¿Estas segura Mega?— Pregunto el caballero de la noche.

Miss Martian procedió a silenciar el micrófono por unos momentos.

— ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Deberíamos regresar? Según mis cálculos deberíamos ser capaces de llegar a la protección que nos proporciona el campo magnético de la Tierra antes de que la tormenta solar nos alcance—

— ¿Volver? ¡De ninguna manera!— Respondió Robin, mientras Kid Flash asentía con la cabeza.

— ¿Estaríamos en peligro si seguimos adelante?— Pregunto Artemisa.

—Deberíamos estar bien, podríamos darnos prisa y tratar de evadir la tormenta por el portal, aunque estaríamos algo cerca de ella. Connor ¿Tu qué piensas?—

—No me importa. En todo caso, la tormenta debería hacerme más fuerte—

—Aqualad, tu eres el líder del equipo ¿Qué dices?—

—Esos Rigelianos cuentan con nosotros. Yo digo que sigamos adelante como lo teníamos previsto—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan literalmente había "pisado el acelerador" y ahora el jump portal era visible para ellos, aunque aún estaban algo alejados ya que el portal más bien parecía un punto debido a la distancia.

—Entonces ¿Lograremos llegar antes que la tormenta nos alcance?— Pregunto Robin.

Antes de que Megan pudiera responder aquella pregunta, los escudos de la nave comenzaron a crujir gracias a la energía iónica. Megan observo la consola y sonrió.

—Los escudos están aguantando muy bien. Solo una pequeña cantidad de radiación se ha filtrado, pero estamos a salvo. Vamos a llegar al portal en tres minutos— Anuncio la chica.

Los seis héroes adolecentes vieron como el pequeño punto que vieron hace unos momentos se hacía cada vez más grande mientras se acercaban. Pronto fueron capaces de ver el enorme portal con sus propios ojos, mientras este seguía haciéndose más grande.

—Treinta segundos— Anuncio Megan mientras los escudos comenzaron a crujir más y más, pero siguieron adelante— Quince segundos—

Ya estaban a tan solo un kilómetro de distancia.

—Cinco segundos—

El área dentro del portal se volvió de color azul y parecía como si fuera una clase de líquido.

—Preparándonos para entrar, esto se pondrá algo turbulento—

Finalmente la nave atravesó la barrera de color azul.

Y el infierno se desato cuando la nave comenzó a caer violentamente en el interior del agujero de gusano artificial.

— ¡Megan! ¿Qué está pasando?— Grito Aqualad mientras las alarmas comenzaban a sonar fuertemente.

—No estoy segura— Contesto ella bastante nerviosa— Algo debió pasar en la tormenta, pero no estoy segura de que fue…He perdido el completo control del timón…espera…lo tengo…bueno más o menos—

El barco dejo de dar volteretas y recupero la compostura.

— ¿Cómo que más o menos?— Pregunto Robin— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—

—Algunos de los motores se han averiado— Respondió ella bastante preocupada— Nunca he visto algo como esto antes. La nave está casi paralizada ¿Qué hacemos?—

Aqualad dirigió su mirada al agujero de gusano mientras reflexionaba sobre su próximo movimiento.

—Si la nave se ve mermada deberíamos volver a casa. Si nos estrellamos en Eridani 3 no seremos capaces de ayudar a los Rigelianos. Debemos volver a casa, reparar la nave y reanudar la misión después de que hayamos finalizado su reparación. Megan ¿Puedes dar vuelta a la nave?—

—Creo que sí, pero no estoy segura de cómo vamos a llegar a la Tierra, al menos sin estrellarnos—

—Por lo menos en la Tierra obtendremos ayuda. Da la vuelta—

La joven marciana desacelero la nave hasta detenerla por completo en el interior del agujero de gusano y cuidadosamente le dio la vuelta. Luego, utilizando los pocos propulsores que aun funcionaban consiguió que avanzara. En pocos minutos ya estaban listos para salir a través del portal.

—Los escudos funcionan todavía. Por lo que deberíamos atravesar la tormenta sin problema— Anuncio Megan.

A medida que la pequeña nave salía del agujero de gusano artificial esta comenzó a tambalearse hacia adelante, saliendo disparado afuera del portal como un corcho de champaña.

— ¡Megan! ¿Qué está pasando ahora?— Pregunto Aqualad.

—No tengo idea, algo nos sacó del portal, como una especie de oleada de energía—

—Hablando de energía ¿Qué paso con la tormenta solar?— Pregunto Wally— Los escudos aún están funcionando ¿Verdad?—

Megan asintió ante esa pregunta, pero aún estaba alarmada e intentando con todas sus fuerzas frenar la nave.

—La tormenta se ha ido, pero vamos a tener que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en la Tierra—

— ¿Dónde?— Pregunto Connor.

—Para ser precisos en la costa este de California—

— ¿Crees que puedas evitar que caigamos en áreas metropolitanas?—

—Voy a trazar un curso para aterrizar en la costa central. No deberíamos causar demasiado daño colateral si logramos aterrizar en ese lugar—

— ¿Crees poder hacerlo?— Pregunto Wally.

—Creo que puedo conseguirlo. Sin embargo, no será sencillo—

Megan comenzó a transmitir una señal de auxilio mientras la nave entraba en la atmosfera y esta comenzó a descender a toda velocidad por los efectos de la caída libre. Los escudos se mantuvieron activos mientras la nave se desplomaba a través de la atmosfera, dejando un rastro de humo negro detrás de ella. La nave bruscamente comenzó a desacelerar ya que la fricción de la atmosfera comenzó a reducir su velocidad. Pronto habían alcanzado la altura suficiente como para poder volar con normalidad, lo cual habrían hecho si la nave no estuviera casi completamente paralizada. Fue entonces que la joven marciana hizo un descubrimiento inesperado.

— ¡Kaldur! ¡Hay una ciudad delante de nosotros!—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "una ciudad"? ¿Qué clase de ciudad?—

— ¡Una enorme ciudad! ¡La cual no debería de estar allí!—

— ¿Estas segura de que no nos salimos del curso?— Pregunto Aqualad.

— ¡Estamos al norte de los Ángeles, pero en el sur de la bahía! ¡Estoy segura de que esa ciudad no debería de estar aquí!—

Megan comenzó a tener problema con los controles, le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener la nave bajo su control.

— ¡Nos estamos dirigiendo directamente a la ciudad!— Grito ella cuando su nave paso justo al lado de una torre extrañamente en forma de T.

—Hay un gran parque más adelante ¡Trata de aterrizar allí!—

La nave alienígena se estampo contra el suelo y comenzó a rodar, partiendo árboles y destrozando cualquier tipo de vida vegetal que se interpusiera en su camino, deslizándose cientos de metros hasta que finalmente se detuvo, dejando una profunda zanja a su alrededor. Todo quedo en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba alrededor eran los camiones de bomberos que se dirigían hacia allá.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un amistoso partido de baloncesto de dos contra dos se llevaba a cabo en la azotea de la torre en forma de T que se encontraba en una isla en medio de la bahía. Un equipo estaba formado por un hombre bionico y un adolecente de piel verde. El otro equipo era formado por una alienígena de piel naranja y un chico enmascarado con una capa. Se veía que todos se estaban divirtiendo, mientras ambos equipos intercambiaban una agradable charla, el partido estaba empatado. Cerca de ellos, una chica de piel gris se encontraba sentada en posición de loto, levitando un par de metros sobre el suelo, mientras leía un libro que parecía ser tan viejo que con un simple estornudo se desintegraría delante de ella.

— ¡Vamos Raven! ¡Nunca juegas con nosotros!— Se quejó el chico de piel verde.

—Ven Raven ¡Ven y encesta la pelota con nosotros! ¡Es muy estimulante!— Añadió la chica alienígena.

Raven simplemente frunció el ceño.

—Creo que todos recordamos bastante bien lo que sucedió la última vez que intente jugar baloncesto con ustedes—

—No te preocupes Raven, traje una caja llena de pelotas para esa clase de situaciones. No importa cuántas hagas estallar esta vez—

La hechicera estaba a punto de decirles a sus amigos que ella simplemente no estaba interesada en jugar, cuando todos escucharon una especie de explosión sónica. Alzando la vista todos observaron una nave alienígena pasar junto a la torre, mientras se dirigía al corazón de la ciudad. Segundos después escucharon un fuerte estruendo. Robin lanzo la pelota hacia una caja con docenas de pelotas de repuesto.

Había sido un equipo por varios años y todos sabían lo que estaba por venir, ya no era necesaria ninguna clase de instrucciones dadas por su intrépido líder. Sin embargo, siguiendo aquello que se había vuelto una tradición, Robin dio inmediatamente la orden.

— ¡Titanes, en marcha!—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El lugar donde se había llevado el accidente era una verdadera escena de caos cuando los cinco héroes adolecentes llegaron. Las personas que se habían encontrado en el parque, habían salido milagrosamente ilesos y huían del parque a gran velocidad. Las ambulancias junto a los bomberos aun no llegaban, el área alrededor de la nave espacial estrellada estaba ardiendo en llamas. Los titanes se acercaron a la nave por la profunda zanja que había dejado la nave a su paso. Sin embargo no lograron avanzar mucho ya que el calor abrazador no los dejaba avanzar. Robin metió la mano en su cinturón y con una puntería perfecta lanzo cuatro discos en el barco. Los cuales explotaron y congelaron todo a su alrededor, sometiendo parcialmente las llamas.

Mientras tanto Raven comenzó a volar en el aire. Utilizando su energía oscura formo una enorme pala y comenzó a sofocar las llamas de la nave con tierra. En menos de un minuto habían logrado acabar con el fuego.

— ¡Todo está despejado! ¡No hay radiación!— Grito Cyborg mientras a su lado estaba Starfire y Chico Bestia mientras corrían a la nave. Usando sus poderosas habilidades Tamaranianas, Starfire clavo sus dedos en la escotilla de la nave y la desgarro sin problema. Chico Bestia procedió a entrar en la nave, preparado para rescatar a los sobrevivientes del terrible accidente. En unos minutos salió de la nave, cargando a un vivo pero inconsciente Kid Flash.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Wally en este barco?— Pregunto Raven monótonamente— Hable con Jinx hace una hora, se supone que debería estar en Central City—

El mutante parecía bastante asombrado.

—Algo raro está pasando. Todos están con vida. No logro reconocer a la mayoría de ellos, pero hay una versión adolecente de Superman y…Robin…creo que será mejor que veas esto por ti mismo, porque si te lo digo no me vas a creer—

El chico maravilla corrió al interior de la nave. Como Chico Bestia le había dicho, no reconocía a la mayoría de los pasajeros de la nave. Primero vio a una chica con la piel verde sentada en lo que parecía ser el asiento del piloto. Había otra chica que estaba vestida con un atuendo de arquera y también se dio cuenta del kryptoniano con el conocido logotipo de una S impresa en su camiseta. Fue entonces cuando Robin vio al último pasajero y se quedó sin aliento, completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?— Murmuro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Titanes observaron fijamente a los seis extraños que se encontraban descansando en la enfermería de la torre. Una vez regresó Raven contacto con Jinx y dijo que estarían ahí en unos momentos junto con Kid Flash.

— ¡Amigo, es idéntico a ti!— Comento Chico Bestia.

—Lo es y a pesar de que es aún más joven, es Robin—

— ¿Estas completamente seguro Cyborg?— Pregunto el chico maravilla.

—Las pruebas de ADN no mienten—

Robin simplemente suspiro de frustración.

—Es mejor que esta no sea otra de las bromas de Larry o dios me ayude…—

Superboy salto de su cama, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos demostrando la completa confusión que sentía en esos momentos.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— Grito.

—Amigo no debes preocuparte, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte— Dijo Starfire intentando tranquilizarlo. La única respuesta de Superboy fue darle un puñetazo, el cual ella bloqueo con su antebrazo.

— ¡Eres fuerte!— Gruño Superboy.

—Lo mismo digo. Pero créanos, no les deseamos ningún mal. Su nave espacial se estrelló y junto con mis amigos los rescatamos a todos—

Connor entonces recordó el accidente y comenzó a relajarse un poco, aunque seguía manteniendo la pose de combate.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Pregunto una voz familiar. El clon de Superman rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia aquella persona.

— ¡Robin, estas bien!— Grito Superboy quien se dio cuenta rápidamente de la diferencia con su Robin— ¡Tú no eres Robin! ¿Quién eres?—

—Yo pregunte primero. Pero antes que nada, yo soy Robin. Simplemente que no soy tu Robin, ahora ¿Vas a decirme quién eres? ¿Y qué ocurre con el símbolo en tu pecho? Tú no eres Superman y ciertamente no eres Supergirl—

—Solo trata de relajarte, tus amigos están bien, solo tienen un par de heridas debido al accidente, ahora ¿Puedes decirnos quienes son todos ustedes?— Intervino Cyborg viendo que las cosas podrían ponerse feas en cualquier momento.

Conno observo la enfermería y finalmente vio que sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban descansando sin problema alguno. Entonces vio más de cerca a sus supuestos salvadores. Había algo familiar…pero diferente en alguno de ellos. Primero señalo a Chico Bestia.

— ¿Eres un marciano?—

—No, tan solo soy un cambia formas—

Connor simplemente frunció el ceño mientras veía de nuevo a Cyborg.

—Yo te reconozco. Eres de Metropolis, Superman me hablo de ti—

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero no he vivido en Metropolis desde hace años—

Connor continuo viendo a su alrededor. Vio a una chica con el cabello violeta y a su lado a… ¿Kid Flash?

—Déjame adivinar ¿Tú no eres mi Kid Flash?—

Antes de que Wally pudiera contestar a su pregunta, los demás miembros de Young Justice comenzaron a despertar lentamente. Aqualad fue el primero en sentarse, seguido por Miss Martian, entonces fue turno de Kid Flash y Artemisa. Finalmente Robin fue el último en despertarse.

Artemisa fue la primera en darse cuenta de la existencia de dos Kid Flash en la habitación.

—Genial, estoy muerta y me mandaron al infierno—

— ¿Cuál es su problema?— Pregunto TT-Kid Flash.

— ¿No tienes a alguien como ella?— Respondió YJ-Kid Flash.

—Más o menos— Contesto señalando a Jinx.

TT-Robin simplemente se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a aquellos extraños que habían salvado.

—Muy bien, obviamente esta situación es muy confusa para todos nosotros, así que nosotros daremos el primer paso—

Los integrantes de Young Justice simplemente los observaron con desconfianza.

—Más les vale que sea bueno— Gruño Artemisa.

—Yo soy Robin y estos son Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia. Somos los Jóvenes Titanes y nos encargamos de proteger la ciudad de Jump City. Él es Kid Flash, vive en Central City y es un titán honorario—

Aqualad entonces se puso de pie.

—Mi nombre es Kaldur'ahm, pero también soy conocido como Aqualad…—

—Nosotros también tenemos un Aqualad, pero no te pareces nada a él—

—Eso no importa Chico Bestia…Por favor continua Aqualad—

—Gracias...Robin. Estos son mis compañeros de equipo: Miss Martian, Artemisa, Kid Flash, Superboy y….Robin. Somos parte de Young Justice—

—Les damos la bienvenida a nuestra ciudad nuevos amigos— Saludo Starfire— Pero díganos ¿De dónde vienen? Estamos familiarizados con Robin y Kid Flash, pero el resto de todos ustedes son unos extraños para nosotros—

Raven simplemente se quedó parada en la parte posterior de la habitación, estudiando cuidadosamente a aquellos extraños con sus poderes empáticos. Por lo que podía sentir, ninguno de ellos les estaba mintiendo. Fue de repente que sintió una presencia dentro de su mente.

— _¿Quién está ahí? ¡Identifíquese!—_

Raven no tuvo que esperar a que Miss Martian le dijera que fue ella. Pues fue capaz de sentirla con sus poderes. Raven simplemente la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—_Lo siento mucho, solamente estaba leyendo sus mentes para saber si estaban diciendo la verdad_—

Raven comenzó a acercarse a la chica de piel verde.

—Miss Martian ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que leíste en la mente de mis compañeros de equipo?—

Megan comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Lo siento, sé que se considera de mala educación leer la mente de las personas en la tierra, pero…bueno, necesitaba saber si nos estaban diciendo la verdad—

— ¿Y cuál es su veredicto?— Pregunto Raven monótonamente— ¿Somos amigos o enemigos?—

—Amigos— Respondió Megan sin titubear— Por favor, perdónenme por violar su privacidad. Pero por favor, créanme cuando les digo que nosotros también somos amigos—

—Lo sé. Soy una empática y mientras usted se encuentra bastante preocupada en estos momentos, no sentí ninguna clase de malicia en sus emociones—

Después procedió a señalar a Superboy.

—Él, sin embargo, está lleno de gran ira—

—Dinos algo que no sepamos— Respondió Artemisa de forma burlona.

— ¿De dónde eres Aqualad?— Volvió a preguntar Robin.

—Sé que esto no tiene sentido, pero somos de la Tierra—

—De otra Tierra— Añadió YJ-Kid Flash— La pregunta es ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?—

— ¿Y cómo podemos volver a casa?— Añadió Aqualad.

_**Continuara**_…

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden comentar, es lo que mantiene viva esta historia, espero tener para la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo.

Posdata: Si saben cuál sería la traducción más exacta de "jump portal" se los agradecería, pues ninguna traducción me gusto y para no verme como estúpido se la deje así, pero si saben cuál sería su traducción, se los agradecería mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Sorprendidos de que haya publicado el segundo capítulo de esta traducción?

Disfruten de este capítulo, hay algo que necesito explicar en la nota de autor del final.

_**Los personajes tanto de Young Justice y Teen Titans no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia presentada, pues son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hago por traducirla.**_

* * *

_**Colisión**_

_**Capítulo 2: Buscando una solución**_

— ¿Y cómo regresaremos a casa?— Añadió Aqualad.

La enfermería quedo en completo silencio, ya que nadie sabía la respuesta a tal incógnita. El Atlante primero hizo contacto visual con los miembros de su equipo. Megan y Wally parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, en busca de una explicación científica para lo que había sucedido. Connor tenía una expresión de fastidio e impaciencia. Artemis parecía nerviosa, su lenguaje corporal delataba que ella no confiaba realmente en los auto-proclamados Jóvenes Titanes, mientras que Robin no podía apartar la mirada de su doble.

Kaldur'ahm entonces decidió examinar a los Titanes, comenzando con Robin. Lo primero que noto era obviamente la diferencia entre los colores del traje y su peinado, entonces estudio su comportamiento el cual carecía de aquella alegre arrogancia, pero también era igual o posiblemente más inteligente que su gemelo más joven y en cierto modo a Kaldur le recordaba a sí mismo: serio y sin tonterías. La siguiente fue la Tamaraniana quien estaba aferrada al brazo de Robin. Ella era un misterio para él. Nunca en su vida había oído hablar de los Tamaranianos antes y no existía alguna heroína en su realidad que se llamara Starfire. Kaldur había notado como anteriormente la chica de piel anaranjada había sido capaz de detener uno de los golpes de Connor los cuales no eran poca cosa, lo cual hacia que se preguntara que clase de poderes tenía la chica. Ahora era turno del Titán bionico, el cual tenía un parecido sorprendente con aquel muchacho de Metrópolis. Después estaba el changeling de color verde, el cual le recordaba a Wally, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era aquel uniforme purpura que le parecía familiar, sin embargo no podía recordar donde lo había visto antes. Y al lado del changeling se encontraba la extraña y enigmática chica de piel gris con cabello violeta. Aunque ella no estaba tocando al chico de piel verde, Kaldur era capaz de notar algo en su lenguaje corporal mientras permanecían uno al lado del otro, lo que hacía alusión de que había algo entre ellos que no era visible en la superficie.

Pero lo que lo ponía más nervioso era el segundo Kid Flash. No era capaz de diferenciarlos.

— ¿No deberíamos averiguar primero donde está su casa?— pregunto Raven.

Kaldur asintió.

—Tiene razón en ello, señorita Raven.

—Solo llámame Raven— respondió ella monótona e inexpresivamente.

YJ-Kid Flash se inclinó hacia Artemis y le susurró al oído.

— ¿Soy yo o ella es la chica más espeluznante del mundo?

—No es ni la mitad de espeluznante de lo que tú eres— susurro ella.

Mientras los dos seguían discutiendo entre sí, Aqualad decidió sugerirle algo a Robin.

—Robin, tal vez deberíamos pedirle ayuda a tus mentores para resolver este problema.

— ¿Mentores?— pregunto Cyborg con un tono burlón.

— ¿Dónde están sus supervisores?— pregunto ahora Artemisa— ¿Quiénes los entrenan y envían a sus misiones?

—Uh…nosotros lo hacemos. Lo más cercano que tenemos a un jefe es Robin— respondió Chico Bestia antes de darse cuenta del porqué de esas preguntas y luego comenzó a reír sin parar— ¿Quieren decir que tienen niñeras en casa? ¡Eso es tan gracioso!

Raven le dio un fuerte codazo al Titán verde y le dirigió una mirada que podría haber bajado la temperatura de la habitación por lo menos 20 grados, curiosamente esto no parecía tener algún efecto en él.

—Por favor, perdonen la idiotez de Chico Bestia. A veces pienso que fue criado en un establo, cosa que no me sorprendería, ya que prefiere pasar su tiempo con los animales que socializar con personas— explico Raven.

El changeling pretendió sacar un puñal de su corazón, mientras que Raven fingió no darse cuenta. Kaldur en cambio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por aquella revelación.

— ¿Están hablando en serio? ¿Ustedes operan sin ninguna clase de supervisión? Robin ¿Qué paso con Batman?

TT-Robin no pudo evitar tensarse ante aquella pregunta.

—Batman y yo nos separamos antes de que llegara a Jump City. Los Jóvenes Titanes no somos compañeros, Aqualad.

— ¡Y nosotros tampoco!— grito Connor.

—Si claro, por eso cuando Batman nos dice que saltemos le preguntamos ¿Qué tan algo?— comento YG-Kid Flash.

TT-Robin sintió como la tensión comenzaba a acumularse en el aire y rápidamente se trasladó a difundirle una noticia a Kaldur.

—Aqualad, cuando estabas inconsciente llame a nuestro Aqualad para que viniera de inmediato, esto debido a que me di cuenta que eres un Atlante. Él debería ser capaz de ayudarte a ponerte en contacto con Aquaman.

—Y con ayuda de él seremos capaces de contactar con la Liga de la Justicia… bien planeado Robin, gracias.

Kaldur fue interrumpido debido a una pequeña alarma que se escuchaba desde el brazo de Cyborg. El hombre de hojalata golpeo su antebrazo y un panel apareció, el cual estudio durante algunos segundos.

—Los Titanes del Este deberían estar aquí en unos 20 minutos. Además de eso las pizzas que había ordenado acaban de llegar.

— ¿Acaso dijo pizza?— pregunto felizmente YJ-Kid Flash mientras que Artemisa no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Así es, amigo! Ordene bastantes porque me imagine que tendrían mucha hambre cuando despertaran.

Cyborg entonces procedió a guiar al grupo de la enfermería a la sala común.

—Disculpen…pero me preguntaba ¿Quiénes son estos Titanes del Este?— pregunto Megan.

—Son unos amigos nuestros con una base en la ciudad de Steele City— respondió Chico Bestia.

— ¿Y quiénes forman ese equipo?— pregunto ahora Artemisa.

—Están formados por nuestros amigos: Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Aqualad y Speedy.

Los seis integrantes de Young Justices se detuvieron en ese momento y se miraron unos a los otros.

— ¿Acaso has dicho Speedy?— pregunto YJ-Robin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si había una cosa que tenían los dos grupos de superhéroes en común era su amor por la pizza y los refrescos. Las delicias italianas desaparecieron rápidamente ya que los adolescentes devoraban sin piedad la comida. No fue hasta casi el final cuando Artemis noto como Starfire le estaba poniendo a su pizza…mostaza. La arquera dirigió su mirada a Raven, lista para preguntarle a la empática que estaba haciendo la Tamaraniana, pero la hechicera simplemente levanto la mano para detenerla.

—No quieres saber— le advirtió Raven con un tono de voz carente de toda emoción, lo cual hizo estremecer a la chica rubia y lo que ocasionó que reconsiderara la evaluación de Kid Flash sobre la Titán de piel gris.

Una vez el almuerzo había terminado, los dos grupos de superhéroes comenzaron a entablar una pequeña conversación y los miembros menos comunes se presentaron entre sí. Los chicos de Young Justices estaban naturalmente atraídos por la belleza de Starfire quienes expresaron abiertamente su decepción cuando esta había anunciado que Robin era su novio. Artemis y Megan se sentaron al lado de Raven, quien se encontraba bebiendo su té de hierbas.

Y fue la chica marciana la que cometió su primer gran error en aquella nueva dimensión.

—Raven ¿Acaso Chico Bestia es tu novio?

La hechicera escupió todo su té antes de mirar fijamente a la chica marciana.

—¡No…te…atrevas…a…bromear…acerca…de…eso!— jadeo la hechicera tratando de recuperarse del shock por aquella pregunta.

Fue entonces cuando Megan se dio cuenta de que Artemis quien se encontraba de pie detrás de Raven, simplemente sonreía y ella le devolvió el gesto, pues ambas habían llegado a la misma conclusion.

Era tan obvio que estaba mintiendo.

Después de algunos minutos ambos grupos comenzaron a relajarse e incluso comenzaron a bromear un poco entre sí, eso fue hasta que las puertas corredizas se abrieron, revelando tres siluetas. Entre aquellas tres personas los integrantes de Young Justices lograron reconocer perfectamente a uno.

Se trataba de Speedy.

Los otros dos se trataban de un chico atlante de cabello oscuro y una chica de cabello rosado.

Kaldur sonrió al reconocer al Atlante y se levantó rápidamente para saludarlo.

— ¡Garth! ¡Es genial finalmente ver una cara familiar!

Pero para sorpresa de Kaldur, Garth se estremeció al verlo, como si hubiera recibido un disparo de una pistola eléctrica. Kaldur se acercó a su amigo, quien ahora tenía una expresión de horror e incredulidad plasmada en su rostro. Garth dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de mantenerse alejado de Kaldur.

—Garth, amigo mío ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto Garth bastante nervioso.

Kaldur hizo algunos gestos con las manos en un intento por tratar de tranquilizar a su amigo.

—Garth, soy yo, Kaldur'ahm.

Garth negó con la cabeza ante aquella respuesta.

—No… ¡Eso es imposible!

—Garth ¿De que estas hablando?

Y ahora la expresión de Garth se agrio.

— ¡Yo no sé quién eres o qué clase de juego enfermizo estás jugando! ¡Pero tú no eres Kaldur'ahm!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿Por qué dices eso?— pregunto Kaldur con exasperación.

—Porque Kaldur'ahm, mi mejor amigo…está muerto.

TT-Robin se acercó a Garth y coloco su brazo por encima de su hombro para apartarlo del grupo. Los susurros se escucharon mientras Robin le explicaba al Atlante sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Garth miro sobre su hombro de vez en cuando para observar a Kaldur. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, la mirada del Atlante se suavizo y se dirigió hacia el otro Aqualad.

—Perdona por comportarme tan groseramente.

—Es comprensible. Ahora dime ¿Qué le paso a mi contraparte?

Garth se pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarse y suspiro antes de contestar.

—Fue Trident, él te tendió una emboscada justamente el día después de que el rey había anunciado oficialmente que serias Aqualad. Tu muerte fue cruel y dolorosa. Poco después el rey me nombro Aqualad y unos días más tarde conocí a los Titanes. Juntos vencimos a Trident.

—Lamento escuchar eso, tanto por lo que ocurrió con mi homologo y por el dolor por el que tuviste que atravesar.

Garth simplemente asintió, mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

—Me gustaría visitar Atlantis y reunirme con Aquaman. Y de esa forma ponerme en contacto con la Liga de la Justicia.

—Entiendo, Robin me ha explicado su situación actual y con gusto…

—No necesitamos ayuda de la Liga de la Justicia— interrumpió Cyborg— Apuesto a que si examino su nave podremos averiguar la dimensión de la que ustedes provienen.

—Y una vez sepamos eso entonces Heraldo o yo podríamos abrir un portal para llevarlos a casa— añadió Raven.

Kaldur sonrió agradecido.

—Agradecemos su oferta. Sin embargo, todavía me gustaría contactar a Aquaman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sonido de las gotas de agua hacia eco en toda la caverna, su sonido repetitivo resonaba como un metrónomo. En medio de aquella cueva oscura, una figura con capa se encontraba frente a una consola que estaba conectada a una enorme pantalla que mostraba el modelo matemático del jump portal y el agujero de gusanos. Otra figura apareció la cual estaba vestida de un traje azul con una capa roja.

— ¿Has tenido suerte averiguando en donde han terminado?— pregunto Superman.

Batman simplemente frunció el ceño.

—Lo único que sabemos es que dieron vuelta en el agujero de gusanos. La ionización en los escudos de la nave ocasiono que durante un breve momento fracturara el agujero de gusanos.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

Batman comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en la consola y acto seguido una gran cantidad de vectores salieron del jump portal, eran tantos números que parecían no tener fin.

—Cada uno de estos vectores te llevan a un universo paralelo, así que…

— ¿Así que no tenemos idea de donde habrán terminado?— pregunto Superman a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Batman apago la pantalla y se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente al Kryptoniano.

—Eso es correcto. No podemos ayudarles y si quieren volver, van a tener que hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El parque del centro de Jump City permaneció cerrada al público mientras las autoridades locales evaluaban los daños causados por el accidente ocasionado por la nave espacial. Había una zanja de casi una milla de largo que se formó cuando la nave se estrelló. Afortunadamente la única estructura que había sido destruida por el accidente era el edificio donde se guardaba todo el equipo de mantenimiento del parque, que por suerte en ese momento se encontraba desocupado debido a que era fin de semana.

La policía y los bomberos se encontraban patrullando el lugar del accidente, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera haberse quedado atrás después de que los Titanes habían tomado los restos de la nave para llevárselos a la torre. Sin embargo, la policía no se había dado cuenta de la silueta solitaria que cruzo la cinta amarilla y que comenzaba a buscar a través de los restos destruidos del antiguo edificio de mantenimiento. Con el sigilo de un gato se movió sigilosamente entre los escombros, teniendo mucho cuidado de no revelar su posición y buscando rápidamente lo que había ido a buscar.

En ese momento escucho los pasos de algunos oficiales dirigiéndose hacia su posición y se agacho, escondiéndose entre los escombros.

— ¿Qué pasa Derek?— pregunto uno de los oficiales.

—Me pareció escuchar algo— murmuro el policía.

Él policía dirigió su linterna hacia donde había visto a la silueta escabullirse, cuando ilumino el área un gran mapache se sobresaltó y salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la seguridad de los arbustos.

—No era nada, solo un estúpido mapache— respondió él mientras se alejaban.

Una vez que los agentes se habían retirado, la misteriosa silueta reanudo su búsqueda y pronto vio lo que tanto estaba buscando. Era una pieza de la nave espacial que brillaba tenuemente, no era más grande que un lápiz, pero brillaba con un resplandor tan natural como el de la luna misma. La silueta recogió su premio tomándolo con un par de pinzas y dejándola caer en una bolsa forrada de plomo.

Finalmente sin nada más que hacer se marchó rápidamente del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaldur sonrió agradecido.

—Agradecemos su oferta. Sin embargo, todavía me gustaría contactar a Aquaman.

TT-Robin asintió.

—Entiendo. Aun así haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ayudarles a encontrar un camino de vuelta a su casa.

Kaldur luego procedió a dirigir su atención hacia Speedy y la chica de cabello rosa.

—Algo me dice que ustedes ya me conocen— sospecho Speedy.

—Eso es correcto. Usted salió del equipo y yo te sustituí— interrumpió Artemis.

Speedy examino a los integrantes de Young Justices. Observo a la chica de piel verde la cual le parecía realmente linda y le guiño el ojo. Fue entonces cuando el chico con la camiseta de Superman se acercó a ella y le dio una mirada al arquero que parecía decir "manos fuera". Entonces vio al pequeño Robin y al gemelo de Wally los cuales no les pareció tan interesante, finalmente volvió a centrar su atención en la arquera femenina.

—En mi caso yo nunca me he encontrado con alguien parecida a ti, pero me gusta tu arma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había pasado una hora desde que los dos Aqualads habían partido hacia la Atlántida y el estado de ánimo entre los dos equipos era más agradable que la primera vez que se conocieron. La mayoría de los chicos a excepción de Connor, se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la GameStation y animadamente se encontraban jugando la última versión de Mega Monkeys, mientras que las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la mesa de la cocina. El tema del que hablaban obviamente era sobre chicos. Starfire y Jinx eran acosadas por Megan quien hacia todo tipo de preguntas acerca de sus respectivos novios, algunas lo suficientemente personales como para hacer que incluso Starfire se ruborizara.

En cambio, Raven y Artemis estaban completamente aburridas, después de algunos minutos la arquera le hizo una pequeña señal a Raven para que la siguiera, algo confundida la hechicera asintió con la cabeza y ambas se marcharon de allí. Raven arqueo una ceja, preguntándose lo que quería la chica rubia, pero rápidamente decidió que fuera lo que sea, no podría ser peor que escuchar a Starfire y lo maravilloso que era su novio Robin. Al menos Jinx tenía un poco de dignidad y no parloteaba sobre cada cosa que hacía con el velocista (y con eso nos referimos a cosas privadas)

Una vez estaban fuera del alcance del odio de sus compañeras de equipo, Artemis decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué tan serios son ellos?— pregunto ella.

— ¿Quiénes?— pregunto Raven sin entender bien a que se refería.

Artemis simplemente frunció el ceño.

— ¡Wally y Jinx! ¿A quién más podría referirme?

Raven simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a prepararse un poco más de té de hierbas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ellos parecen llevarse bastante bien ¿Quieres un poco de té?

—No gracias— declino la arquera— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ella realmente le gusta?

Raven se sirvió un poco de té en su taza y le soplo un poco antes de tomar una sorbo. La hechicera suspiro con satisfacción antes de tomar un segundo sorbo.

—Mientras que Wally puede llegar a ser bastante inmaduro, tiene algunas cualidades redentoras. Jinx solía ser una villana y él logro convencerla de que podía cambiar. Desde entonces ella ha sido una Titán honorifica.

Artemis no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.

—Es que simplemente no lo entiendo ¿Por qué su Wally es tan gentil y el mío un completo idiota?

— ¿Tu Wally?— pregunto Raven inexpresivamente sin embargo Artemis podría jurar haber visto una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro— Siendo honesta, no parecen tan diferentes para mí.

—Sera mejor que no le digas a nadie sobre esto— gruño Artemisa con el ceño fruncido— Si lo haces, les contare a todos sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Chico Bestia.

En vez de entrar en pánico, Raven simplemente tomo otro sorbo de su té.

—Adelante, nadie te creerá.

— ¡Ah! ¡Así que ahora no lo estas negando!

—No hay nada que negar— dijo Raven inexpresivamente.

—Oh, he visto la forma en que lo miras ¿En serio crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta? Tus sentimientos por él son tan claros como esa piedra chakra que tienes en tu frente.

Raven simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Si deseas seguir delirando sobre toda esta estupidez, adelante. Estas actuando igual que Starfire y Cyborg, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Robin han podido comprobar algo.

—Oh eso es pura…

Sin embargo la discusión entre Artemis y Raven fue interrumpido cuando las alarmas de toda la torre comenzaron a sonar. Raven coloco su taza sobre el mostrador y murmuro una sola palabra.

—Problemas.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Como dije anteriormente, debe ser algo sorprendente que encuentren que haya actualizado esta historia.

Pero bueno todo tiene una razón, ya ven con esto del año nuevo he decidido que hay algunas cosas que debo cambiar, una de ellas es el tiempo que me tomo en actualizar mis historias y traducciones. Realmente me tomo mucho tiempo y más que nada es por flojera, por lo que me he decidido a esforzarme más en mis traducciones e historias y que mejor manera de empezar que con esta.

(Y si eso significa que La Bestia Solitaria volverá a la vida)

En primera voy a tener que reescribir el primer capítulo para corregir los errores de ortografía y los nombres de los personajes.

En segundo tengo planeado actualizar esta historia dependiendo de la recepción que tenga con su resurgimiento, si le va bien entonces la actualizare una vez a la semana pero si no me tomare dos semanas pero con eso, no más ni menos a lo mucho dos semanas para actualizar esta historia y si no cumplo el límite de tiempo, hare una votación para que elijan una pareja para dedicarle un fic (Y seamos sinceros ustedes son unos malditos y me obligaran a escribir sobre una pareja que no me guste como RobRae o RedRae) eso me motivara a seguir adelante.

Así que ya saben, el tiempo que me tome actualizar esta historia depende de ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Lo conseguí! ¡Puede que ustedes creyeran que fallaría! ¡Pero no lo hice!

Apenas lo hice antes de la hora límite, de la que me salve pero bueno realmente estoy feliz que tras dos semanas este fic sea continuado, espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

**_Los personajes tanto de Young Justice y Teen Titans no me pertenecen, al igual que la historia presentada, pues son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hago por traducirla._**

* * *

**_Colisión_**

**_Capítulo 3: Trabajo en equipo_**

TT-Robin ya se encontraba tecleando furiosamente en la consola de operaciones. Un mapa gigantesco de la ciudad apareció en la enorme pantalla de TV y un punto brillante tintineaba en el mapa.

— ¡Lo había olvidado! Hoy es el día que el gran cargamento de oro llega al banco nacional de Jump City— se quejó Cyborg— 100 millones de dólares para que llame la atención de cualquier villano ¿Así que quienes son esta vez? ¿Mumbo? ¿Johnny Rancid? ¿Cinderblock? ¿Control Freak?

— ¡Son todos ellos!— respondió el chico maravilla— ¡Además vienen acompañados con Plasmus y Overloard!

— ¡Viejo! ¡Esas son demasiadas malas noticias!

— ¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?— pregunto Raven sarcásticamente y algo molesta a su compañero verde.

—Chico Bestia tiene razón, para esta misión vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda— anuncio Robin antes de dirigir su atención a los integrantes de Young Justices— Realmente podríamos necesitar de su ayuda ¿Creen estar listos?

Los cinco héroes varados se miraron entre si antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué piensan ustedes?— pregunto YJ-Robin.

—Supongo que realmente necesitan nuestra ayuda— comento Miss Martian.

—Suena emocionante— añadió Kid Flash—Estaríamos volando en solitario por primera vez.

—En realidad no— le interrumpió Artemis— Esta es la ciudad de los Titanes, así que técnicamente seriamos sus compinches.

—No es asunto nuestro— intervino Superboy— Deberíamos centrarnos en como volver a casa, además este no es nuestro problema.

Megan le dio a Connor una mirada que era una mezcla de decepción y persuasión antes de responder.

—Pero son nuestros nuevos amigos.

—Yo no iría tan lejos— murmuro entre dientes Artemis.

— ¿Realmente quieren sentarse aquí sin hacer nada? ¿No siempre estamos quejándonos de que parece que nos tienen amarrados con una correa? Además ¿No queremos demostrarle a los Titanes de lo que realmente estamos hechos?— pregunto YJ-Robin.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza afirmativamente, a excepción de Superboy quien se encontraba algo incómodo por no estar de acuerdo con toda esta situación.

—Está bien, estoy dentro— se quejó Connor.

YJ-Robin se separó de su grupo y se dirigió a su gemelo mayor.

— ¡Puedes contar con nosotros!

El chico maravilla más grande no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa noticia.

— ¡Genial! Sé que con su ayuda podremos encargarnos de esto sin problema ¿Están familiarizados con alguno de estos villanos?

—Siendo sincera, nunca en mi vida he oído hablar de ellos— comento Artemisa a lo cual sus compañeros de equipo tuvieron que estar de acuerdo.

—Está bien, vamos a asignar a cada uno de ustedes con alguien de mi equipo. A cada pareja se le asignara un villa, su pareja Titan se encargara de informarles sobre su objetivo, muy bien….vamos a ver…

—Raven, Miss Martian y tú se encargaran de Plasmus. Chico Bestia iras con Robin, su objetivo es Control Freak.

El changeling le dio un saludo militar mientras sonreía.

—Cyborg junto con Superboy enfrentaran a Johnny Rancid y a cualquiera de sus monstruos robóticos. Jinx iras con Artemis para enfrenar a Overloard y los dos Kid Flash se encargaran de Mumbo. Starfire y yo iremos tras Cinderblock. Speedy, como eres el único que sobra puedes elegir con quien ir.

—Me uno a Jinx y Artemis.

—Aquellas personas que necesiten un transporte síganme— ordeno Cyborg— Puedo llevar a varios de ustedes en el auto-T.

— ¡Ellos tienen un auto! ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos un auto?— pregunto Kid Flash haciendo un puchero.

—Debido a que ninguno de nosotros tienen licencia para conducir, además ¿Para que necesitas un auto? Puedes correr más rápido que cualquier auto en el mundo— respondió Connor, mientras junto a Artemis y Jinx seguían a Cyborg al garaje.

—Los autos son muy útiles en las citas— respondió YJ-Wally.

— ¿No necesitas tener primero una cita?— pregunto burlonamente YJ-Robin mientras seguía a Chico Bestia a la azotea junto con Raven, Megan, Starfire y su gemelo mayor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El contingente volador fue el primero en llegar al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba el enorme edificio revestido de granito que albergaba el banco. Las ventanas se hicieron añicos y un enorme agujero adornada una de sus paredes, era tan grande como para que cupiera un autobús. Los policías se encontraban atrincherados tratando de enfrentarse a los villanos que se habían apoderado del edificio, todos estaban presentes a excepción de Cinderblock.

Plasmus se encontraba agarrando coches de policías para después lanzarlos como si fueran pelotas de tenis, mientras que Overload se acercaba a las líneas eléctricas cercanas para después conjurar una poderosa tormenta eléctrica. Johnny Rancid se encontraba custodiando la entrada mientras que dentro se podía escuchar a Cinderblock golpeando las paredes. Control Freak estaba utilizando su poderoso control remoto para atraer a varias estatuas de bronce vivientes frente al edificio y Mumbo utilizaba su magia para sembrar caos en medio de la batalla.

Los dos Kid Flash fueron los primeros en enfrentarse a su oponente. Mumbo quien ya estaba algo familiarizado con el Titán hipersónico, se encontró doblemente perplejo al ver como dos manchas amarillas giraban a su alrededor.

—Con solo verlo puedo decir que este tipo es un peso ligero— dijo confiado JY-Wally.

—No lo subestimes, este tipo siempre tiene un nuevo truco bajo la manga— respondió su contraparte Titán.

Como si fuera una señal, Mumbo cacareo sus características palabras mágicas y unas serpentinas gigantes atraparon a los dos velocistas vestidos de amarillos, quienes tropezaron y cayeron fuertemente al suelo mientras las serpentinas los apretaban cada vez más fuerte al grado que les estaba costando trabajo respirar. Mumbo se acercó a los dos Kid Flash con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro azul.

—Esto fue demasiado fácil— dijo felizmente el mago— Aunque tengo que admitir que este truco tuyo de crear una copia de ti mismo es bastante genial. Si me dices como lo hiciste tal vez podría liberarte.

El estafador azul agacho la cabeza cuando un bird-a-rang pasó delante de él.

—Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso… ¿Robin?—el ilusionista azul se detuvo a media frase mientras miraba a dos Robins, que a diferencia de los velocistas que acababa de capturar no eran nada idénticos. Fue entonces cuando sintió un ligero golpeteo en su hombro, se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como los dos Kid Flash habían escapado vibrando de sus respectivas trampas. Ambos velocistas lanzaron un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Mumbo al mismo tiempo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Bien hecho Wally— dijo uno de los muchachos felicitando a su gemelo, fingiendo un mal acento inglés.

—Vaya, gracias Wally. Hacemos un equipo sensacional ¿No te parece?

Mientras tanto, Raven y Megan se encontraban rodeando a Plasmus, volando alrededor del villano color purpura.

— ¡Huele como un inodoro!— se quejó Megan ante el nauseabundo olor.

—Es porque eso es— respondió Raven monótonamente—Recuerda, si pierde el conocimiento regresara a su forma humana. Además, hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que te…

Justamente Plasmus decidió que ese era un buen momento para disparar un torrente de sus viles fluidos a Megan quien le dio justamente en el pecho, haciéndola tambalear hacia atrás.

—…cubra con su baba.

Entonces los ojos de la chica marciana brillaron con ira.

— ¡Eww! ¡Esto es asqueroso! ¡Creo que es hora de que tomes un siesta!— exclamo la alienígena mientras hacía unos gestos con los brazos.

Raven observo como Plasmus comenzó a tambalearse gracias a los poderes mentales de Megan. El viscoso gigante entonces perdio el equilibrio como si estuviera borracho antes de caer al suelo. Poco a poco su viscoso exterior empezó a desvanecerse, dejándolo en su forma humana completamente dormido.

—Bien hecho. Me asegurare de que seas la primera en conseguir una ducha cuando lleguemos a casa. Solamente no dejes que Cyborg te bañe con la manguera contra incendios.

Usando sus poderes telequinéticos, Megan procedió a quitarse el asqueroso líquido de su cuerpo, pero para su disgusto aún se encontraba oliendo como si acabara de salir de una alcantarilla. Raven gracias a sus poderes empáticos podía sentir su angustia.

—No te preocupes, Megan. Tengo un aceite especial para baño que yo misma cree por si algo como esto llegara a ocurrir, deshará por completo el hedor. Por cierto, buen trabajo dejándolo inconsciente, yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

— ¿Quieres decir que esto ya te ha sucedido antes?

—Oh si, más de una vez— respondió Raven estremeciéndose un poco— De hecho a todos nosotros.

En el extremo opuesto de la calle, Chico Bestia y el pequeño Robin se encontraban ocupados luchando contra cuatro estatuas vivientes de bronce. Afortunadamente no eran muy grandes, pero aun así seguían siendo de metal sólido. Robin lanzo dos bird-a-ranga al golem de bronce más cercano, los cuales explotaron al contacto, dejando a la estatua viviente retorciendo y deformándose. Robin empezó a celebrar su pequeña victoria…desgraciadamente para su sorpresa, el golem comenzó a reformarse rápidamente a su forma humanoide original y empezó a atacar, arremetiendo principalmente contra el chico maravilla más joven. Antes de que YJ-Robin recibiera un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo dejaría meses en coma, una gran cola golpeo al golem lanzándolo lejos, la cola le pertenecía a un estegosaurio verde, quien rápidamente se transformó en Chico Bestia.

— ¡Gracias! Tus poderes son tan geniales.

Chico Bestia solo pudo sonrojarse ante ese alago.

— ¿En serio? Robin nunca me ha dicho algo como eso. Todo lo que haces es regañarme, señalando cada pequeño error que hago. De hecho una vez trato de encarcelarme por un crimen que no cometí.

—Eso suena como algo que haría Batman ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Alguien le clavo una escoba en el trasero?

El changeling sonrió ante aquella pregunta. Le estaba empezando a agradar esta pequeña versión del chico maravilla.

—Algunos de nosotros pensamos que ya había nacido con una allí. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es quitarle a Control Freak su control remoto.

— ¿Pero cómo? No podemos quitárselo con todas esas estatuas protegiéndolo.

Robin noto un pequeño brillo en los ojos del changeling.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Chico Bestia dirigió su mirada a Control Freak y grito lo más fuerte que pudo para que lo escuchara.

— ¡Hey, Control Freak! La precuela de The Clash of the Planets fue mucho mejor que la trilogía original.

El villano nerd se detuvo en seco y observo fijamente al chico verde.

— ¡Acaso eres estúpido! La precuela es un asco.

—Pero tenía mejores efectos especiales.

—Como si eso importara.

—Y el Samurái Espacial fue mucho más genial en la precuela.

Llegando a este punto, Control Freak se había olvidado completamente de la batalla.

— ¡Estas completamente fuera de lugar, Chico Bestia! Puedo darte diez razones de porque la trilogía original es mucho mejor. En primer lugar…

Control Freak ni siquiera pudo explicar sus razones cuando un bird-a-rang golpeo su control remoto quitándoselo de las manos. El boomerang regreso volando a Robin y Chico Bestia ágilmente agarro el control remoto y acto seguido detuvo a los golems de bronce, devolviéndolos a su forma original completamente inanimada.

— ¡Oh mierda!— exclamo el villano obeso—Siempre olvido llevar un repuesto por si estas cosas pasan.

El auto-T finalmente llego a la escena del crimen. Cyborg, Superboy, Artemis, Jinx y Speedy salieron del coche.

—Hey Superboy ¿Por qué mejor no volaste en vez de venir con nosotros?— pregunto Speedy algo confundido.

—Él aún no ha aprendido a volar— respondió Artemis— Siempre termina dañando las paredes cuando lo intenta.

—La única cosa dañada aquí van a ser los traseros de todos estos villanos que estamos a punto de patear— comento Cyborg— ¡Titanes al ataque!

Jinx y Speedy junto con Artemis se dirigieron a su objetivo. En este punto la batalla estaba en su máximo apogeo y vieron como varios gorilas gigantes robóticos salían del banco, cada uno de ellos cargando por lo menos una tonelada de lingotes de oro. Cyborg y Superboy se abalanzaron sobre los simios robóticos, cuando su atención se dirigió a otro objetivo: Overload.

Jinx paso a la ofensiva, abriendo grandes grietas en el pavimento en un intento por hacer que el villano eléctrico cayera. Esa táctica no fue muy eficaz ya que Overload salía de estas y disparo varias ráfagas de energía eléctrica a la Titan de cabello rosado, quien dio una voltereta mortal hacia atrás esquivando por mera suerte el ataque.

Artemis dirigió su atención a Speedy.

— ¿Así que ella y Wally están saliendo?

—Es algo difícil de creer ¿no? Lo siguiente que pasara es que descubriremos que Raven realmente le gusta Chico Bestia— el arquero no pudo evitar reírse ante ello—Y que los cerdos vuelan.

Artemis miro fijamente al joven arquero. Al parecer su conjetura era cierta, todos los hombres eran unos completos despistados. Mientras tanto, Jinx contraataco con una hechizo que causo que varios muros se derrumbaran sobre Overload, pero el villano salió de la pila de escombros sin daño alguno.

—Creo que deberíamos ayudarla— comento Artemis señalando como Jinx tenía problemas para combatir al villano eléctrico.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?— pregunto el arquero con una sonrisa.

Artemis asintió mientras cada uno de ellos saco una flecha en específico de sus aljabas, disparándola al unísono. A medida que las flechas se acercaban a su objetivo las puntas explotaron de las cuales dos redes surgieron y envolvieron al villano, haciéndolo caer fuertemente en el suelo. Las redes eran altamente conductoras y drenaron rápidamente toda la energía de Overload quien por más que lo intentaba no podía escapar. Los dos arqueros chocaron y se estrecharon las manos celebrando su victoria.

Cyborg y Superboy se encontraban enfrentando a los monos robóticos, en total había ocho de ellos. Los monos de color cromo bajaron la preciada carga y se enfrentaron a los héroes.

—Si son como los últimos robots de Rancid, esto no va a ser fácil— advirtió Cyborg al clon de krypton.

Superboy ignoro la advertencia del hombre de hojalata y envistió a sus oponentes. El primer golpe impacto en la cabeza de uno de los simios, desprendiéndola de su cuerpo y mandándola a volar. Para su sorpresa el robot siguió luchando y uno de sus puños mecánicos conecto con su plexo solar, mandándolo a volar contra una pared. Mientras se recuperaba del golpe, vio como Cyborg acababa con el robot con su cañón sónico. Frustrado por haber fallado envistió a otro robot y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al aire en un intento por golpearlo, desgraciadamente el robot fue capaz de esquivar todos sus predecibles ataques.

— ¡Hey, Superboy trata de relajarte! Atacar sin pensar no te llevara a nada, los robots de Johnny son fuertes ¡Pero no son los cuchillos más afilados del cajón!

Superboy siguió el concejo del hombre de hojalata. Una vez más calmado fue capaz de pensar con claridad y fue posible para él derrotar a su oponente. Después de eso, no tardaron mucho tiempo en vencer a todos los robots. Rancid dándose cuenta de esto se dio la vuelta y huyo hacia el banco.

— ¡Vamos Superboy, hora de patear traseros!

Connor sonrió y siguió a Cyborg dentro del banco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una enorme puerta de metal se abrió, revelando a una silueta grande y misteriosa que entro en completo silencio. El sonido de los engranes girando hacia eco a través de la enorme habitación, parte de una línea de montaje automatizada que era totalmente autónomo. Hojas metálicas eran estampadas, placas de circuitos electrónicos eran instaladas junto a varios componentes para después ser soldadas, los engranajes giraban sin parar mientras todos los subcomponentes eran juntados, todo en completo secreto, fuera de la vista del publico para que no vieran el resultado final: robots.

Slade se detuvo al final de la línea de montaje para poder inspeccionar el resultado final, satisfecho con lo que estaba viendo. El ajuste y el acabado de su última generación de autómatas no tenía defectos, pues combinados con la perfecta y mejorada I.A los hacían guerreros perfectos. Estos eran de lejos droides mucho más refinados que aquellas chatarras obsoletas que había utilizado antes en sus intentos por adueñarse de Jump City.

Satisfecho con lo que había visto, el antiguo villano conocido como Deathstroke continuo su camino. Antes había tenido un enorme problema y era la adquisición de la materia prima, pero ese era ahora trabajo de su actual aprendiz y hasta ahora la adquisición de los suministros no había sido problema alguno, solo esperaba que siguiera así.

Slade paso junto las enormes pantallas que supervisaban las secciones clave de la ciudad y se dio cuenta de la conmoción actual que se estaba llevando en el banco de la ciudad.

—Veo que los Titanes tienen nuevos amigos— anuncio Slade monótonamente.

—Aparecieron de la nada— comento una voz femenina.

—No hay duda de que estas personas llegaron en aquella nave espacial que se estrelló ayer— contesto el villano enmascarado.

—Hay más Slade.

—Informe.

—Creo que es mejor si lo ves con tu propio ojo.

Slade en esos momentos se encontraba gruñendo internamente, a veces odiaba la descarada actitud que su aprendiz disfrutaba darle, pero había tenido que aprender a tolerarla pues era un pequeño precio a pagar por tenerla a su lado. Su atención ahora se encontraba en las diversas pantallas repartidas por la habitación. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de una chica verde acompañando a Raven quienes se encontraban encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Plasmus. Speedy, Jinx y una chica vestida de verde se encontraban celebrando mientras sostenían la placa de circuitos color rojo de Overload. Otra pantalla mostraba a Robin y Chico Bestia derrotando al idiota de Control Freak. Finalmente vio que Mumbo estaba siendo vencido por…

—Vaya…dos copias idénticas de Kid Flash, eso es intrigante y que es esto ¿Acaso un nuevo kryptoniano?

—Y aun no has visto nada— murmuro ella mientras señalaba hacia otra de las pantallas, en ella se encontraban Starfire y…Robin entrando al banco.

Slade no dijo nada al principio, pero tras unos segundos finalmente dirigió su atención hacia su aprendiz.

—Eso explica porque el atuendo del primer Robin era diferente.

—También es un poco más enano, creo que es mucho más joven que nuestro Robin.

Slade se cruzó de brazos antes de felicitar a su aprendiz.

—Bien hecho aprendiz, esto demuestra que tu entrenamiento no ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo ¿Tienes alguna teoría de quienes podrían ser estos nuevos héroes que acompañan a los Titanes?

—Posiblemente sean de un universo paralelo.

—Esa es una posible explicación, he recuperado este pequeño trozo de los restos de la nave que se estrelló ayer, vamos al laboratorio y tal vez seamos capaces de resolver nuestras dudas.

Slade y su aprendiz salieron de la habitación, entrando ahora a un laboratorio muy bien iluminado. La habitación estaba completamente limpia, implacable y podría estar mucho mejor equipada que la Baticueva. Slade había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás que lo que hacía a Batman un enemigo formidable no era su extensa colección de juguetes que podría utilizar en el campo de batalla. Ra's al Ghul llamaba al caballero oscuro bajo el sobrenombre de "El detective" y eso era por una muy buena razón; Batman vencía a sus oponentes con su cerebro con una combinación perfecta de fuerza física.

Slade se acercó a una estación de trabajo y retiro la pequeña muestra que mantenía oculta en la bolsa con un par de grandes pinzas. Lo coloco en lo que parecía ser una placa de Petri de gran tamaño. Después de teclear algunas cosas, la muestra fue irradiada por una luz anaranjada que parecía brillar con un resplandor de otro mundo. Slade espero pacientemente hasta que la impresora a su lado comenzó a imprimir un informe de una sola página, la cual tomo e inspecciono antes de entregársela a su aprendiz, que intento…y fracaso miserablemente en su intento por interpretar dichos resultados.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Slade?

—Estoy decepcionado de tu falta de inteligencia mí querida aprendiz, tendremos que trabajar más en tus clases de ciencias. Lo que dice ese informe es lo que yo ya había sospechado. La nave alienígena es de composición orgánica.

— ¿Orgánica? ¿Quieres decir que la nave está viva?

—Eso es correcto.

— ¿Por qué alguien querría algo así?— pregunto ella.

Slade comenzó a teclear nuevamente y la luz anaranjada fue reemplazada por varios colores, los cuales cambiaban rápidamente. De repente, el fragmento cambio de forma y esta vez se convirtió en una especie de disco. Slade continúo tecleando varios comandos y el artefacto alienígena continuo cambiando de forma.

—Es por eso. Imagina tener una nave capaz de adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia.

—Aun así se estrelló, así que muy perfecta no es— respondió ella para nada sorprendida.

—Nada es perfecto, Terra. Pero piensa en esto. Así como tú eres capaz de controlar la tierra a voluntad, los extraterrestres son capaces de controlar la masa de sus cuerpos a voluntad. Las posibilidades y aplicaciones son…intrigantes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La situación dentro del banco era un completo desastre. Pupitres rotos, sillas volcadas y vidrios destruidos cubrían en su totalidad el vestíbulo, era obvio que el banco había sido evacuado a toda prisa antes de que los villanos llegaran. La bóveda principal había sido arrancada, aunque esta solo contenía algunas cajas de seguridad y una pequeña cantidad de dinero en efecto, no era algo extraño considerando que era la época del dinero digital. En ese momento un ruido sordo resonó en el sótano del banco, era donde se encontraban guardadas las barras de oro.

—Cyborg ¿Puedes ver algo con tus sensores?

El Titan cibernético comenzó a comprobar algo en la pequeña pantalla de su brazo.

—Cinderblock y Rancid están allí abajo, pero detecto a muchos más. Desgraciadamente no puedo decirte cuantos y quienes son en realidad.

Chico Bestia y YJ-Robin entraron en ese momento al vestíbulo.

— ¡Podemos ayudar!— exclamó el pequeño Robin— ¿Cuál es el camino que conduce al sótano?

—No tan rápido, tenemos que idear un plan en primer lugar— le amonesto su gemelo más grande.

—Suenas exactamente como él.

TT-Robin le dio una fría mirada a su doble.

— ¡Yo no soy nada parecido a él!— gruño el chico maravillo haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su brazo.

—Sí, claro— respondió sarcásticamente su versión más joven— Déjame adivinar, a pesar de que ella es tu novia no tienes un compromiso real con ella ¿verdad? ¿Acaso eso no te suena familiar como…Selina Kyle?

— ¡No te atrevas a comparar a Starfire con ella!

—Pero estoy en lo cierto. No tienes un compromiso real con ella, a pesar de que es increíblemente agradable y completamente sexy. Y al igual que nuestro querido mentor te has convertido en un triste luchador contra el crimen que prefiere trabajar en solitario y esta tan obsesionado con su deber que no tiene tiempo para su vida social.

—Por lo menos tengo una novia ¡Apuesto a que la única chica que has besado en tu vida es Babs!

Fue en ese punto que la princesa Tamaraniana decidió intervenir en aquella discusión.

— ¡Deténganse!— grito Starfire bastante molesta— ¿Han olvidado que tenemos una misión que cumplir?

TT-Robin dio un paso hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando como un completo idiota. Starfire dirigió su mirada al chico maravilla más joven, sus bellos ojos verdes ahora brillaban amenazadoramente.

—Ahora te disculparas por aquellos comentarios tan groseros.

El Robin más joven se sorprendió ante la reacción de Starfire. Desde su llegada a este nuevo mundo, había visto a Starfire como una chica de personalidad dulce…y de una manera algo pervertida considerando la escases de ropa en su traje. Él también se había dado cuenta de que el leotardo de Raven exponía sus piernas bien torneadas y abrazaba su curvilínea figura femenina. Eso le hizo preguntarse porque sus compañeras no usaban trajes más atractivos. Pero en estos momentos estaba viendo el lado feroz de la princesa alienígena y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella era igual o más aterradora que cualquiera de sus compañeras.

—Lo siento, Starfire— se disculpó YJ-Robin— Pero no me voy a retractar por lo que dije; Robin no tiene excusa alguna para ser un aguafiestas, menos cuando tiene una novia tan sexy como tú.

Starfire tan solo sonrió.

—Discutiremos sobre eso más adelante, pero ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir y Robin es nuestro líder.

TT-Robin simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Star— agradeció el chico maravilla— Chico Bestia, necesito que vayas a explorar el sótano y veas quien más se encuentra ahí.

— ¡Estoy en ello!— respondió entusiasmado el changeling quien inmediatamente se transformó en una mosca y desapareció por las escaleras que conducían al sótano.

— ¡Él es tan genial!— dijo YJ-Robin asombrado, mientras su gemelo más grande simplemente se encogía de hombros.

¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntó TT-Robin ¿Cómo los dos podían ser tan diferentes? A su gemelo más pequeño realmente parecía agradarle Chico Bestia, en vez de encontrarle como alguien completamente molesto.

Chico Bestia regreso en unos minutos y después de regresar a su forma humana comenzó a dar su informe.

—Cinderblock y Rancid están allí abajo, están acompañados por dos de sus robots gorilas. También vi a Mammoth, Gizmo y Billy Numerous. See-More no estaba allí, pero es posible que se haya ocultado muy bien. Cinderblock está tratando de construirles un túnel de escape, así que creo que van a dejar el oro atrás.

—Ellos saben que estamos por llegar, es por eso que están tratando de escapar. Tenemos que actuar con rapidez. Cyborg encárgate de Billy Numerous, Superboy te encargaras de Mammoth, Chico Bestia y Robin detengan a Rancid y sus droides, Starfire se encargara de Cinderblock y yo voy por Gizmo ¿Están listos?

Los cinco héroes asintieron.

— ¡Titanes al ataque!

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Estamos ante el tercer capítulo de esta historia…

Nos faltan veintiseis más.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de este día, ya saben que pueden comentar y mientras más comentarios menos tardare en continuar este fics, pero recuerden que incluso con pocos comentarios esta historia será actualizada cada dos semanas por lo que si mis cálculos son correctos la próxima actualización será el…12 de febrero o tal vez antes…no lo sé, todo depende de ustedes.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
